There is known in the art a game in which a map of a game space consisting of cells is displayed, and player characters may cast a die in turn to traverse a number of cells according to a number shown on the cast die. In the game, when any one of the player characters reaches an event cell, a mini-game starts, in which all the player characters participate.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory storage medium storing a program for enabling a player to play a game in which characters including at least a player character operated by the player are moved on a map including cells displayed on a display unit, and for causing a computer to execute a process, the process comprising: identifying, for each of the characters, a movement amount, based on which a character is moved on the map, the movement amount being randomly determined; moving, for each of the characters, a character on the map based on a movement amount determined for the character; and executing a mini-game on detecting that a first character included in the characters has reached a predetermined first cell on the map, wherein: the step of moving a character comprises moving the player character on the map based on an input operation performed by the player and a movement amount determined for the player character; and the step of executing a mini-game comprises: starting the mini-game, the first character joining the mini-game from the start of the mini-game; and causing a second character included in the characters to join the mini-game subsequent to the first character with a delay, the second character having failed to reach the first cell as of the start of the mini-game.